Tormundtheknight956 A Knight in Shining Armor
by CherryBurg
Summary: It starts with a Lupe who feels he could not live up to his name, let alone live up to saving Neopia! Multichapter.


**Hello, welcome to my story, Tormundtheknight956. If you have seen it on his petpage, then thats wonderful :). I published and edited the story on Fanfiction so it would be easier to follow along and I added more detail. But please, take a look at his petpage, I worked on it quite a lot.**

**The pets used in here, mostly are REAL Neopets. There are some fictional characters, but a good percent of them are actually real Neopets (used with owner's permission of course.)**

**I don't think of this story on the spot. I roleplay it with a friend in a private guild. I have to say, I will only roleplay it with her, but if you want your pet in this story, contact me through NEOPETS, not here.**

**---Azlune :)**

* * *

******Part Un (Un is One in French)  
**

* * *

**__****Chapter 1**

The ocean wind tugged at my hair softly. I watched as the waves slapped the rocks and listened to the sound of water and seagulls. Neopia was by far the most peaceful place in all the galaxies, and even in the universe. Everything felt peaceful, though I was at unease.

What could it be? Everything was fine, still. Why was I on edge?

I realized it had nothing to do with the outside enviroment, but inner conflict. My full name, my owner Azlune (a.k.a Azy) uses when she's upset, was Tormundtheknight956. Tormund was what everyone reffered to me as. But I had a problem. The theknight956 part was killing me. This was so because, to be true, I wasn't a knight. Far from it, I was just a regular Silver Lupe. Could I ever live up to my name?

I sighed, this was pointless to ponder over. The sun was already setting behind the horizon, and if I didn't get home Azy would be angry.

"Tormundtheknight956!"

Too late. Azy was already approaching me, her blond hair swishing like it does when she is mad. I smiled an innocent smile at her.

"Where in the name of Neopia were you?" she asked, slowly calming down since she found out I was alive.

I ran my paw through my dark hair, stalling, before telling her the first excuse that came to mind, "I...was exploring the cliffs."

She squinted her eyes at me, and I tried to keep my face straight, hoping she would buy my lie. Then she relaxed and nodded, "Alright Tormund, but I'm making dinner, and I don't need Samarariko and Ryniko hanging around the Neohome. Why don't you show then where you were exploring?" Azy looked at me smiling brightly; I just couldn't bring myself to say no.

I nodded and smiled at Azy, but when she turned around, I gritted my teeth, because I wasn't exploring in the first place. How far would this lie go? I gulped and followed her back to the NeoHome, praying for Dr. Sloth to attack. But, obviously, it didn't come true.

We walked through the streets of Neopia Central, which was slowly becoming empty, as pets and owners all filed into their homes. Shutters closed, and owners set up their tables in their NeoHomes for dinner. I could smell different spices from different meals, and even a whiff of a scrumptious dessert. Neopia Central began to transform from a busy centre to a warm, comforting town.

When we had gotten to our NeoHome, Azy called out, "Ryniko! Samarariko! Come out!"

Our NeoHome was red brick and dark wood. Azy had planted a gated garden along the pathway that lead to our redwood door. There was a rocking chair on the patio, perfect for sitting and rocking in, reflecting on your life.

My sisters, a Christmas Kougra, and a Brown Xweetox. The Christmas Kougra, Ryniko, was very talkative and optomistic. My other sister, the Brown Xweetox Samarariko, was quiet. They both look at Azy, and then at me.

"What is this all about?" Ryniko asks, and Azy pointed at me and told them I was going to show them a secret cave while she made dinner. Ryniko shrugged and said, "Sure, c'mon Sam!"

I smiled a forced smile because I didn't want to endure Azy's wrath.

We walked through the labyrinth of streets and alleys in Neopia Central, and continued into the outskirts of town.

"Hey Tormund!" Ryniko exclaimed, and pointed at a cliff that led to a dark cave. Samarariko opened her mouth to protest, but Ryniko interrupted, "It'll be fine Sam!"

"Ryniko, if you want honesty, I don't think this is a good idea." I commented as I led the way cautiously. Ryniko just laughed and we continued walking. Suddenly we heard a crack.

Ryniko and I spun around to see what the matter was. Samarariko was frozen in place, and under her, the foundation of the cliff was beginning to crumble. I shouted, "Sam!" and pushed her out of the way. I stuck my small dagger into the cliff to hold the rocks in place.

"Are you all right?" Ryniko asked Samarariko.

"I guess..." Samarariko looked down at the fragile cliff.

"Well, I'm just happy that didn't become fatal." I replied and pulled my dagger out of the cliff. Ryniko and Sam stared at me for a while, and then before realizing what I had done, I was pulled down along with the rocks. It was like being in an avalanche, and I tumbled down the cliff to the water below. I was hit on the back of the head by something heavy--- a rock maybe?--- and everything went dark.

* * *

**__****Thanks for reading! Yes, it will be updated, and the story will get by far more interesting, just wait and see. Read and Review please (: **

**_  
_**


End file.
